


Teamwork

by Merfilly



Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant robot menaces the Joes, and the women are there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Scarlett fired one bolt just as Lady Jaye flung her lance, both impacting solidly in joints of the menacing robot that towered over them all. The MOBAT under its foot was a twisted death trap, but as the explosive heads on the two projectiles did their job, Steeler was able to twist free and drop away, running with some difficulty away.

The giant robot narrowed menacing amber eyes, as if trying to discern where the damaging missiles had come from. As one, the two women knew just what to do, and Scarlett slapped a different bolt into place on her crossbow while Lady Jaye reached for a specific lance.

The yardage to the thing's head was great, but not too great for either woman's weapon. The lance stuck in a vent on the side of the thing's head, while the crossbow bolt wedged in a part of the face armor.

Bare moments later, the two devices exploded in a cloud of dark powder that reacted with the moisture of the air. It fell on the robot's face, sticking, obscuring its vision. When the robot screamed its anger and reached up to wipe at the tar-like substance, its hands got mired, and the two women had to grin.

Now they just had to knock the giant down, and the threat would be over!


End file.
